1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor which is improved in a mechanism tilting a monitor main body against a base member and simplified in design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor includes a base member 130 set on an installation plane, a monitor main body 101 displaying a picture, and a link member 120 linking the base member 130 to the monitor main body 101.
A lower part of the link member 120 is incorporated with the base member 130, and an upper part of the link member 120 is rotatably combined with the monitor main body 101. Thus, the monitor main body 101 can be tilted upwardly and downwardly against the link member 120 or the base member 130.
Further, in the conventional monitor, a tilt of the monitor main body 101 against the link member 120 is limited to a tilting angle between 0° and 30°. That is, a user can tilt the monitor main body 101 against the link member 120 only within the tilting angle 0°˜30°. Herein, even if the monitor main body 101 is tilted up and down against the link member 120 within the tilting angle between 0° and 30°, a gap between the base member 130 and the monitor main body 101 may be not exposed in a user's view.
Recently, a user wants to tilt the monitor main body 101 more widely than the tilting angle between 0° and 30°. However, if the monitor main body is tilted beyond the tilting angle between 0° and 30° in the conventional monitor, the gap between the base member and the monitor main body can be exposed in a user's view. That is, a structure, such as the link member disposed in a rear side of the monitor, can be exposed through the gap between the base member and the monitor main body.